


Against All Odds

by hautecontre



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multiverses, Sam and Blaine are geeks, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hautecontre/pseuds/hautecontre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Sam ponder the mysteries of the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't abandoned "I Would Give the World to You"—but real life has made it difficult to write the next few chapters (the characters are heading in a very different direction than when I first plotted out the story!). In the meanwhile, I offer this little piece of fluff as an apology.

Sam and Blaine were lying down on a blanket in the backyard of the small cottage they shared in a village about an hour outside of Manhattan. They had moved there a few years back when Sam’s patience with the rude, smelly city had finally run out. He had first planned to move back to Lima alone, but when he told Blaine of his decision, he was pleasantly shocked to hear that Blaine would rather move out of the city with Sam than be left behind. So, after months of searching for a place that fit all their needs—space for Sam’s art and craftwork, a studio for Blaine, close enough to the countryside as well as to Metro-North so Blaine could get to his job in the city—they were about to call it quits when they found the cottage. The previous owner had once upon a time been a young Bohemian escaping from the city, but had now grown weary of life in the Northeast and planned to retire to New Mexico. When she had learned that Sam and Blaine had shared the same pioneering spirit, she happily sold the place to them. The boys were thankful, as it had quite possibly saved their friendship,  
Right now, though, house hunting was the last thing on their minds, as Blaine laid his head against Sam’s torso, giving Sam access to the blessedly gel-free curls on top of Blaine’s head. Sam was absentmindedly carding his hand through Blaine’s hair, but Blaine could tell his best friend was distracted by something, as he had been quiet for some minutes now.  
“Thinking about tomorrow?” Blaine asked. Even though it was already well past midnight, and they both had extremely busy days tomorrow, neither of them had been in a rush to head indoors, preferring to enjoy the warm late May evening. He wouldn’t put it past Sam to be nervous.  
“No. At least not really.”  
“So what are you thinking about? You’ve been awfully quiet.”  
“I guess I’ve been wondering about parallel universes, and about all the other versions of us that are out there. 1 wonder what they’re up to right now. Like, do you think there’s a version of us running around as zombies? Or maybe we’re evil overlords trying to take over the world? Maybe somewhere out there we’re having adventures with the Doctor in the TARDIS!”  
“Or maybe one of us _is_ the Doctor,” offered Blaine.  
“That would be so cool.” Blaine could hear the smile in Sam’s voice as he clearly considered the possibility. “You’d look awesome in tweed. And don’t forget—“  
“Yes, yes, I know. Bowties are cool. But all of those seem pretty cool to me—even the one where we’re munching on brains. What we are and where we go don’t really matter, I think, so long as we’re doing it together.”  
“I feel the same way, B. But then I remember that, for every world where we’re hanging out together, there’s probably another one where we never meet at all. And that kind of makes me sad, you know? There are all these other versions of us that never get to be best friends. Why do we get to have it, and those other ones don’t? It’s not fair.”  
“No, it’s not fair, Sam. But then, it’s not quite so bad as it could be.”  
“Not so bad? Are you nuts?”  
“Hear me out, Sam. In all of those worlds, the parallel-Sams and parallel-Blaines never meet, so they never know what they’re missing. Something might feel a bit off, but they’ll never realize that the problem is they don’t have Blam.”  
“But how could something be worse than that?”  
“What if, in another universe, the other Sam and the other Blaine meet and become friends, but then they lose track of each other? I mean, imagine we were friends in middle school, and then your parents moved away. Or they didn’t let us hang out anymore after I came out. Not knowing that my ideal best friend is out there somewhere? I could live with that. Finding my best friend, and then losing him? I don’t know if I could deal with that.”  
 “I see what you mean. I think I’d totally lose it if we couldn’t be together anymore.”   
“Exactly.” Now it was Blaine’s turn to think for a moment. “You know, though, when you think about it, we got pretty lucky in this universe.”  
“Huh?”  
“I mean, by all rights, we met in this universe against all odds. Think about everything we had to get through just to become friends in this world. If I don’t transfer from Dalton to be with Kurt during his senior year, we probably don’t become friends.”  
“And, like, if Rachel hadn’t gotten suspended senior year, she and Finn wouldn’t have tried to bring me back from Kentucky.”  
“And if Brittany didn’t suggest that I take you on as my VP candidate, or if Karofsky and Kurt hadn’t gotten stuck in Sue Sylvester’s ridiculous ‘trap,’ we might be in relationships with other people right now. There are so many different things that had to go exactly right for us to become best friends in this universe. I’m amazed that we pulled it off, and that’s why I wouldn’t trade this version of us for any other. Even if I did have a TARDIS in some of them. Okay, maybe I’d give myself a pass for a universe if it did have a TARDIS—because then I could use it to find you. But otherwise, not a chance. I’ve fought for too much in this universe to want to trade it in.”  
“Yeah, you’re probably right. But I get a free pass, too, if we stumble into a universe where the Na’vi are real, right?”  
“That would only be fair. I suppose,” said Blaine, his voice dripping with mock resignation.  
 A few more moments of companionable silence passed by before Sam made a suggestion. “But I bet there’s another reason you like this one so much.”  
“Oh, and what’s that?” teased Blaine.  
“Well, it’s the only universe around where in twelve hours’ time you’ll become Mr. Blaine Evans-Anderson.”  
“You mean Mr. Blaine Anderson-Evans, right?”   
“Nah. Evans-Anderson flows off the tongue so much more elegantly, don’t you think?”  
“I think you’re ridiculous. But that’s also exactly why I fell in love with you. Who else would spend the night before our wedding stargazing and geeking out with me about parallel universes?”  
“Well, you better not have another me from one of those other universes stashed away somewhere. Or else I’m going to be very disappointed.”  
“Because I didn’t share?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Totally ridiculous, and totally impossible. And yet you’re mine nonetheless.”  
“And you’re mine. So I guess that makes us ours.”  
“I like the sound of that even better.”   
They lay out beneath the stars for a few more minutes, before the chill started creeping in.   
“Hey, B. It’s getting cold. You wanna go inside?”  
“In a few minutes. Tomorrow’s going to be a madhouse. I just want to hold on to this—on to us—a little bit longer.”  
“As you wish, Blaine.”  
“Thank you, Westley—er, Sam.”  
With that, they both chuckled for a moment before turning their gazes heavenward one last time, and sending up a wish for all the other Sams and Blaines in all the other universes out there—that they could find the same happiness that they had in that very moment.


End file.
